Naughty Boys
by Senally
Summary: Natsu and the friends merupakan sekumpulan cowok yang sangat badboy. Mereka terkenal akan kenakalan dan ketampanan yang berhasil membuat para cewek yang melihatnya terpesona. Dari sekian banyak para cewek yang naksir sama mereka, hanya ada beberapa gadis yang tak menyukai sikap mereka sama sekali.
1. chapter 1

**_Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima_**

 ** _Naughty Boys by stella_faraday09_**

 ** _Warning. OOC, typo(s), Gaje, Au dan sebagai nya._**

 _Don't Like Don't Read_

Summary :

Natsu and the friends merupakan sekumpulan cowok yang sangat badboy. Mereka terkenal akan kenakalan dan ketampanan yang berhasil membuat para cewek yang melihatnya terpesona. Dari sekian banyak para cewek yang naksir sama mereka, hanya ada beberapa gadis yang tak menyukai sikap mereka sama sekali.

Chapter 1 : **BadBoys and Goodgirls**

Natsu bersama teman-teman nya kini berada di kantin sambil sesekali membahas rutinistas mereka. Dan bisa dilihat sepanjang mereka berngorbol disana tampak banyak para gadis yang sedang berbisik-bisik sambil menatap mereka.

Yap, mereka adalah geng BADBOYS yang sangat populer disekolah ini. Anggota nya terdiri dari Gray, Gajeel, Jellal, Laxus dan diketuai oleh Natsu Dragneel. Jika kalian sudah berhadapan dengan geng ini maka jangan harap kalian bisa kabur dengan mudah.

Geng ini bukan sembarangan geng abal-abalan seperti geng pada umum nya. Geng ini beranggotakan makhluk-makhluk yang kasar, mesum, suka merokok dan sebagainya. Terlebih lagi, mereka kalau sudah marah melebihi monster. Hobi nya adalah menyiksa dan menghajar murid-murid yang berani melawan mereka bahkan ada yang sampai berakir di RS karna telah menantang mereka bertarung.

"Kenapa para cewek itu berisik sekali? Aku mau makan aja susah.." ucap Gray yang sedari tadi hanya memegang sendok tetapi kagak pernah makan-makan.

"Kalau mau makan ya makan aja, apa susahnya?" balas Gajeel yang sambil mengaduk- ngaduk jus orange nya dengan santai.

"Oi, diam kau manusia besi. Kau tidak tau ya? Aku gak bisa makan kalau suasana nya berisik. Rasakan ini!" Gray merebut jus orange milik Gajeel yang bahkan belom disentuhnya itu dengan menenguk nya sampai habis.

Gajeel menarik kerah seragam Gray dengan kesal, "Oi! Itu jus orange punya kuZ! Dan kenapa kau malah meminum nya yang bahkan belum kusentuh?!"

"Siapa suruh kau nyari ribut sama aku?"

"Sejak kapan aku nyari ribut sama kau, hah?"

Laxus menggebrek meja dengan kuat sehingga membuat semua murid diam dan menatapnya ngeri, "Bisakah kalian tenang sedikit?!"

Gajeel melepaskan cengkraman tangan nya dari kerah baju Gray dan berteriak, "Oba-san! Jus Orange satu lagi!"

"Siap, Gajeel-san!" balas Oba-san itu.

"Masih sempat-sempatnya memesan jus orange lagi.." ucap Gray dengan sangat pelan namun kedengaran oleh Gajeel.

"Apa kau bilang tadi?!"

"Gajeel!" tegur Natsu dengan keras.

Gajeel berdecek pelan dan memainkan ponselnya sambil menunggu kedatangan -jus orange- nya itu. Natsu hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala dengan pelan melihat sikap kedua teman nya itu. / Loh? kok jadi kebalik ya?:v /

Tak lama kemudian datanglah beberapa gadis yang dijuluki sebagai -GoodGirls- yang sontak membuat kantin yang tadinya hening menjadi heboh. Yap, mereka adalah para gadis yang terkenal akan prestasi dan kecantikan nya itu.

"LUCY-SAN! TOLONG BEKENCANLAH DENGAN KU!"

"ERZA KAU SEMAKIN HARI MAKIN CANTIK AJA!"

"JUVIA KAU SANGAT MANIS!"

"LEVY KAU SANGAT MANIS DAN IMUT~"

"MIRA KAU TAK KALAH CANTIK DARI ERZA!"

Berbagai macam penyataan yang dilontarkan oleh para cowok saat bertemu dengan mereka. Sepertinya kalian sudah tau siapa yang dimaksudkan sebagai -GoodGirls-? Goodgirls adalah sebuah julukan yang diberikan oleh semua murid disekolah ini kepada para gadis itu. Para gadis yang dimaksudkan adalah Lucy Heartifilia, Erza Scarlet, Juvia Lockster, Levy Mcgreen, dan Mirajane atau biasa dipanggil Mira.

"Minna-ohayou~" sapa Lucy disertai senyuman manis yang berhasil membuat para cowok disana hampir mimisan dibuatnya.

"Wah, sepertinya keberadaan kita berhasil membuat kantin yang hening menjadi pasar." ucap Levy sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Kantin memang harus berisik bukan sepi seprti kuburan." jelas Erza yang tidak nyambung.

"A-Ano... Erza-san aku tidak mengerti apa maksud mu tadi.." kata Juvia yang sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala nya yang tak gatal dengan agak bingung.

Mira tertawa kecil dan berkata, "Seperti itulah Erza.."

Disisi lain tampak Natsu and the geng menatap para gadis itu dengan seksama. Well, mereka akui -para gadis- itu memang cantik dan seksi. Bahkan, pernah sekali mereka mengajak para gadis itu untuk jalan-jalan namun ditolak mentah-mentah dengan alasan 'Maaf, kami tidak mau jalan dengan para badboys kayak kalian'.

Jellal tersenyum sinis, "Lihat! Mereka tampak sangat ramah jika bersama fans-fans nya namun bertolak belakang jika dengan kita."

"Mungkin saja karna kita yang emang -badboy- maka nya mereka gak mau berurusan dengan kita." balas Gray.

"Muka pas-pas gitu aja bangga." sindir Gajeel sambil menyeruput jus orange yang sebelum nya sudah diantar oleh oba-san (pemilik kantin).

Natsu menatap para gadis itu dengan tatapan sulit diartikan dan sedetik kemudian tersenyum menyeringai, 'Mungkin bisa dicoba..'

Laxus yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik Natsu yang sedikit aneh pun bertanya, "Oi, ada apa dengan seringaian mu yang aneh itu, Natsu?"

Jellal, Gray, dan Gajeel langsung menoleh ke arah Natsu dengan tatapan heran. Mungkin -ketua- mereka ini sedang memikirkan cara untuk mengerjai para gadis yang sombong itu?

"Aku punya ide."

"Ide? Ide apaan?"

"Biar kubisikan.."

Natsu pun membisikkan ide yang beberapa menit yang lalu didapatkan nya. Setelah, mendengar -ide- itu mereka menatap Natsu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Bagaimana tidak? Rencana nya kali ini benar-benar diluar logika alias gila.

"Kau yakin dengan ide gila mu itu, Natsu?" tanya Jellal dengan nada sedikit ragu-ragu.

Natsu mengangguk mantap. Menurutnya, ini adalah rencana paling -cermelang- yang terlintas diotaknya, tapi bagi teman-teman nya ini adalah rencana tergila sepanjang masa. "Gimana setuju gak?"

"Setuju setuju saja lah."

"Aku ikut kalian saja."

"Mungkin semua nya setuju?"

"Oke! Kita akan menjalankan rencana terkeren ini setelah pulang sekolah!"

"Keren palak mu -- "batin Jellal, Laxus, Gajeel dan Gray secara bersamaan.


	2. Chapter 2

Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima

Naughty Boys by stella_faraday09

Warning. OOC, typo(s), Gaje, Au dan sebagai nya.

Don't Like Don't Read

Summary :

Natsu and the friends merupakan sekumpulan cowok yang sangat badboy. Mereka terkenal akan kenakalan dan ketampanan yang berhasil membuat para cewek yang melihatnya terpesona. Dari sekian banyak para cewek yang naksir sama mereka, hanya ada beberapa gadis yang tak menyukai sikap mereka sama sekali.

 ** _Chapter sebelumnya :_**

" ** _Aku punya ide."_**

 ** _"Ide? Ide apaan?"_**

 ** _"Biar kubisikan.."_**

N ** _atsu pun membisikkan ide yang beberapa menit yang lalu didapatkan nya. Setelah, mendengar -ide- itu mereka menatap Natsu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Bagaimana tidak? Rencana nya kali ini benar-benar diluar logika alias gila._**

" ** _Kau yakin dengan ide gila mu itu, Natsu?" tanya Jellal dengan nada sedikit ragu-ragu._**

 ** _Natsu mengangguk mantap. Menurutnya, ini adalah rencana paling -cermelang- yang terlintas diotaknya, tapi bagi teman-teman nya ini adalah rencana tergila sepanjang masa. "Gimana setuju gak?"_**

" ** _Setuju setuju saja lah."_**

" ** _Aku ikut kalian saja."_**

" ** _Mungkin semua nya setuju?"_**

 ** _"Oke! Kita akan menjalankan rencana terkeren ini setelah pulang sekolah!"_**

 ** _"Keren palak mu -- "batin Jellal, Laxus, Gajeel dan Gray secara bersamaan._**

Chapter 2 : What the ... ?

Lucy berserta teman-teman nya menyadari keberadaan Natsu yang sedang duduk tak jauh dari meja mereka. Berbagai macam tatapan pun muncul, disitu ada tatapan heran, bingung, penasaran dan jijik (?)

"Apa yang sedang mereka rencanakan?"tanya Mira dengan sedikit penasaran. Ia memandangi Laxus yang sedang mengangguk-ngangguk ketika Natsu membisikkan sesuatu -hal- kepada nya.

Juvia pun memincingkan mata nya agar dapat melihat lebih jelas, "Sepertinya mereka sedang merencanakan sesuatu?"

Erza memakan cake strawberry nya dengan anggun, "Mungkin mereka sedang merencanakan sesuatu berkaitan ulang tahun teman nya?"katanya dengan ngawur.

Lucy sweetdrop ketika mendengar perkataan Erza yang -gak jelas- itu, "Erza, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bilang tadi."

Levy memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka dengan seksama. Disana dia bisa melihat para lelaki itu awalnya bisik-bisik dan kemudian tertawa sambil tos-tos'an. "Apapun itu pasti berkaitan dengan kita.."

"Kenapa Levy-san bisa berpikiran seperti itu?" tanya Juvia dengan sedikit heran.

Levy meganggkat kedua bahu nya keatas, "Itu hanya dugaan ku saja.." Ia kembali membaca novel nya dengan santai dan tenang.

"Kalaupun mereka mau -mengerjai- kita sebagai pembalasan dendam karna selalu menolak ajakkan itu. Tenang saja, kan dipihak kita ada Iblis dan Setan."ucap Lucy dengan enteng. Mungkin dia tidak salah telah mengucapkan kata terlarang?

"Lucy, apa aku tidak salah dengar atau kau memang menyebukan kata -Iblis- dan -Setan-?" tanya Mira dan Erza secara bersamaan diikuti aura kegelapan dengan mata iblisnya. Teman-teman nya seketika merinding termasuk Lucy yang baru saja mengatakan kata terlarang itu.

'Waduh, aku mengucapkan kata terlarang itu!...' -Lucy-

'Kalau begini terus bisa-bisa kantin jadi hancur lembur lagi...' -Levy-

Karna takut kantin jadi hencur akibat ulah dua manusia berhati iblis itu, Juvia pun angkat bicara untuk menenangkan kedua nya. "A-ano... Mira-san, Erza-san. Maksud Lucy itu adalah manusia berhati iblis yang ditonton kemarin itu loh.."

Levy maupun Lucy menepuk dahi nya dengan pelan. Astaga, Juvia sebenarnya mau memperbaik atau memperburuk keadaan sih?. Memang benar sih, mereka kemarin pergi ke bioskop menonton film yang peran utama nya manusia berhati iblis(?).

Juvia berkeringat dingin sambil berdoa dalam hati, 'Semoga Juvia selamat dari maut...Juvia tidak ingin mati sia-sia. JUVIA BELUM MENIKAH!!'. Jangankan menikah, pacar saja tidak punya /plak.

"Oh begitu ya? Cerita nya memang bagus kan? Bisa kebayang peran utama nya yang keren dan berusaha membunuh pejahat demi melindungi orang yang disukai nya itu." Erza mendadak berubah total, dia malah menceritakan adegan-adegan film yang ditonton nya kemarin itu dengan bersemangat, sedangkan yang lain hanya bisa menyimak saja.

Juvia, Levy, dan Lucy menghembuskan nafas dengan lega. Syurkurlah, manusia iblis dihadapan nya ini tidak jadi mengamuk. Sebagai ganti nya, mereka harus mendengar -ceramah- alias ocehan si Erza dengan malas.

"Ara...Ara"

Disisi lain, Natsu berserta teman-teman nya sejak tadi memandangi para gadis itu dengan tatapan menyeringai. Mereka berniat memberikan sedikit -penyiksaan- sebagai pembalasan dendam karna selalu ditolak.

"Aku tak sabar untuk bermain-main dengan mereka,"ucap Gajeel yang sambil menggosok-gosok kedua tangan nya dengan air liur berjatuhan. Satu kata untuk orang ini. MENJIJIKAN!

Gray tampak jijik dengan ekspresi Gajeel, "Oi, apa-apaan ekspresi muka mu itu? Benar-benar menjijikan, tulang besi.."

Gajeel yang mendengar kata itu, tentu saja dirinya tak terima. Itu seperti sebuah penghinaan yang merusak imaje-nya. "Apa kau bilang tadi? Ngajak ribut ya?"

"Kalau kalian sampai ribut lagi maka akan kupatahkan tulang dan menelanjangi kalian berdua, mau?!" ancam Jellal.

Gray dan Gajell berkeringat dingin lalu menggeleng kan kepala nya dengan cepat. Menelanjagi mereka? Astaga, apa yang dipikirkan orang-orang nanti nya? Ditelanjangi oleh seorang cowok, kalau cewek sih gak apa-apa, ini cowok loh. Bisa dikira GAY lagi.

SKIP TIME*

Beberapa menit yang lalu, bel telah berbunyi bertanda sudah jam pulang sekolah. Kini, tinggal beberapa gadis yang masih berada didalam kelas sambil bercanda ria. Entah kenapa, mereka tidak berniat untuk pulang ke rumah saat ini, mungkin bosan?

"Kalian tau tidak? Ketua osis yang tampan dan keren itu loh~"

"Maksud mu... Sting?"

"Benar! Ahhh~ dia benar-benar mempesona...senyuman yang bikin meleleh."

"Lu-chan sepertinya ngefans sama Sting ya? Hehehe..."

"Begitulah ~ "

BRAKKKK

Suara hantaman pintu yang cukup keras berhasil menarik perhatian para gadis itu. Dan kalian sudah tau ulah siapa itu kan? Benar, itu adalah mereka -para badboys-.

"Kalian ngapain kemari?!"

Natsu memberikan aba-aba ke arah Gajeel dan Gray yang kemudian dibalas anggukkan mereka berdua. Gray dan Gajeel mengunci pintu kelas dan memberikan nya ke Natsu. Mereka sudah memulai rencana -gila- itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Berikan kunci itu kepada kami!"

Para gadis itu melangkahkan kaki nya mundur dengan was-was. Mereka tidak tau apa yang sedang direncanakan oleh Badboys itu. Yang jelas, apapun itu pasti -berbahaya-.

Gray dan Natsu perlahan membuka kancing seragam nya, Laxus dan Jellal duduk diatas meja dengan tenang, Gajeel mengambil sapu dan memukul kamera cctv sampai rusak. Tentu saja, Gajeel sudah mepersiapkan diri nya untuk mendengarkan -ceramah- guru BK besok.

Takut. Itulah yang dirasakan para cewek sekarang. Malu. Karna melihat tubuh sixpack yang kekar milik Gray dan Natsu.

'Astaga, tubuhnya seksi sekali...'batin para gadis secara bersamaan.

"Kalian terpesona dengan tubuh kami ya? Mungkin kita bisa -bersenang-senang- sedikit."kata Natsu dengan seringai mesum nya. Kini, dia sudah berhasil membuka semua kancing seragam nya yang hanya menampakkan tubuh berototnya itu.

"Kalian tau? Puluhan gadis rela berantri panjang untuk melihat tubuh kami ini, tapi kalian beruntung karna bisa melihatnya secara gratis.." tambah Gray.

"Mau apa kalian, hah?"

"Jellal, itu bagian mu!"

"What? Kok aku sih?"

"Yang cebol itu punya ku!"

"Rambut putih itu milikku!"

Tersisa dua orang lagi. Juvia dan Lucy.

"Blondie, kau milikku!"

"Apa? Dia bagian ku! Sana kau ambil yang berrambut biru itu.."

"Cshh... Seenaknya saja.."

Okay. Firasat Lucy tidak enak. Dia yakin, akan terjadi sesuatu hal yang tak di inginkan nya. Dan benar saja, seringai -aneh- para cowok tersebut semakin memperkuat dugaan nya.

"Are you ready, girls?"

TBC a RnR ?


End file.
